The Black Rose
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Shinnosuke's life as an outcast begins after he thinks he is hated by the world. A crossover of Kamen Rider, some animes and RPGs.
1. chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

A/N This idea came to my head since yesterday, and i guess it's an inspiration to make this fic.

October 24, 1997. Nohara Residence, Kasukabe, Saitama prefecture, Japan.

"SHIN-CHAN!" Shinnosuke's mother, Misae called out to her son.

A 7 Year Old Shinnosuke (Now his hair is a little longer, he is currently wearing black shorts and a white tank top with the logo 'D-Cross' at the chest) then came inside the living room, showing off his butt again.

"Yes, what is it?" Shinnosuke asked with his strange tone, as usual.

BOOM!

Misae hit Shinnosuke very hard in the head to the point he has a noticeable bulge on it, and falling down to the floor, making a Yamcha death pose. Himawari, Shinnosuke's little sister chuckled a bit.

"CAN YOU SEE WHAT IS THIS!?" Misae said, showing him a student report card with a negative comment that reads _Shinnosuke needs to erase his weird antics and also his tendencies of flirting with older girls._

"Wow, I am shy to see that i became famous at school." Shinnosuke said casually, as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

Then his father, Hiroshi Nohara walked in with a briefcase in hand.

"I received a call from school back at the office, i am ashamed of you, Shinnosuke." Hiroshi said, with an angry tone.

"Eh? Tou-san (dad) is also ashamed of my good habits huh?" Shinnosuke said, the parents' patience is at their limits by now.

"WHAT GOOD HABITS?! YOU ASHAMED US! EVEN MY WORKMATES ARE HATING ME OVER YOUR WORDS TO ME!" Hiroshi scolded.

"AND NOW I WAS BECOMING A JOKE TO EVERY NEIGHBORS AND YOUR SCHOOLMATES. AND SHIRO IS ALSO GETTING EVEN MORE WORSE DUE TO YOUR NEGLIGENCE. HOW CAN BOTH OF US AND YOUR FRIENDS LIKE YOU!? YOU ARE BETTER OFF GONE!" Misae scolded, supporting Hiroshi, while making Shinnosuke shocked, his heart felt like it was stabbed by a knife.

Shinnosuke then ran up to the 2nd floor, still shocked.

'I-Is it really my antics that made everyone hated me? I thought i always did the right things...' He thought, before lying on the floor, shivering in fear of what would happen tomorrow.

The next day, at Kasukabe Elementary, 7 AM.

Shinnosuke walked slowly to the classroom, which is 3-2. It was late, but Shinnosuke smiled as if he's not.

"I'm coming!" Shinnosuke called out, opening the sliding door, revealing that the Teacher and all students (Except Ai, who is waving her right hand at him) inside, with an angry face.

"NOHARA! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" The teacher scolded.

"Eh? I thought the entry bell is on 7:30 AM, so why do you say i'm late?" Shinnosuke said, with his usual errotic grin.

"THAT WAS RECESS BELL! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SWITCHED IT UP!? OH I KNOW! YOU ARE SO STUPID THAT NOBODY HERE LIKES YOU!" The teacher said, with the students except Ai nodding in support. Shinnosuke then felt that same thing again.

For the rest of school, he was frowning. Then when he walked home, he saw a beautiful woman pass by, who catches his fancy. He then blushes and flirted to her by asking if she loves paprika, but then...

BANG!

The woman slapped him with her handbag, before beginning to speak.

"HEY PUNK! FIND A GIRL YOUR AGE!" Her words shocked Shinnosuke once again.

Shinnosuke then ran, thinking if everyone in the planet has hated him. Upon reaching home, he receives another scolding by his parents.

However later at night, he then decided to leave Saitama alone, wanting to be an outcast. He then packed some clothes to his rucksack, some of his parents' money, and also other necessities such as unused soaps and shampoo. He then wrote a letter, which reads:

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I am sorry for everything. I must leave this prefecture until i redeem myself. Please take care of Himawari and Shiro. Please read this part below to my classmates and teachers._

 _To Kazama, i'm sorry i already made you mad many times due to my doings. But i want to say that you're one of the bestest friend that i ever had. But i guess that friendship's gone for now. Sorry also for being homosexual to you. P.S don't be arrogant as long as i'm gone._

 _To Masao, I'm sorry for always freaking you out, and also humilliate you in front of everyone by pulling your shorts down. I'm very sorry that i always call you Onigiri, not your real name. P.S please be more braver than you are now._

 _To Nene, I'm sorry that i was always embarassing to you by showing perverse things. I also never notice your feelings toward me, before what happened at that fateful day. But i'm sorry, i don't feel the same. P.S please don't ever blackmail people into anything again._

 _To Bo, I'm sorry that i always make mistakes by using your mucus trails. P.S please eat and drink warm products, so that your mucus stops flowing._

 _To Ai, I'm sorry i always rejected your confessions, but maybe when i return, i can accept your feelings. P.S be safe, OK? It'll be a waste if your beauty gets damaged._

 _And finally to all my teachers, I'm sorry i always made you all tired of scolding me due to my antics_. _P.S please teach my so called friends so that they won't end up like me as of now._

 _From Nohara Shinnosuke._

Shinnosuke then put down the fountain pen, and placed the letter on the dining table downstairs. He then kissed Himawari in the forehead for probably the last time, before filling Shiro's bowl outside.

'Himawari, I guess this is goodbye, sister dearest.' Shinnosuke thought, with the rucksack carried on his back, before leaving the house, and walking down the streets to an unknown destination. However after he thought that, tears were rolling down his face.

A black rose then suddenly grew at the garden, which seems to bloom more beautifully whenever sadness, despair and other feelings of darkness hits Shinnosuke.

The next morning...

Misae wake up first along with Himawari, just as usual. Misae and Hima then brushed their teeth and went to the kitchen.

Misae then prepared breakfast, but it's like usual, toast. When she placed one of the plates at the dining table, she saw that Hima is chewing on a piece of paper, drooling some parts of it. Misae then took it from her, before noticing it was a letter. She then began to read the letter.

Then Misae became shocked, to the point she dropped the paper, the drool soaked part hits Hiroshi's eyes which waked him up.

"W-What's wrong? is this saliva?" Hiroshi said, shoving off the paper.

"Darling! please check upstairs for Shin-Chan!" Misae said, tears running down her fear struck face.

"Wait, what's wrong? Can you even explain it first?" Hiroshi asked, still dumbfounded.

"Read that paper! It'll explain what's wrong!" Misae replied, pointing to the paper.

Upon reading that paper, Hiroshi's eyes widen in shock and began to run upstairs to the 2nd floor along with Misae. What they found in the room at the 2nd floor, an empty futon, Hiroshi's fountain pen at the desk, and an opened shelf. Both of them cried out loud, before Himawari came upstairs.

"Mama? Papa? Where is Onii-Chan?" She asked innocently.

Both of her parents then hugged her, making her more confused of what happened to her beloved big brother.

"Sorry Hima-Chan..." Misae said, still sobbing.

"I guess you will never see your brother again." Hiroshi said, now shocking Himawari to her very core.

"N-No way..." She said, before slumping down to the floor, crying.

She had loved her Big Brother more than anything. Even those other handsome males can't beat him.

The three of them cried for the rest of the day. Later on evening, Kazama, Masao, Nene, Bo and Ai (alongside her bodyguard Kuroiso) came and opened the door.

"Excuse me, Is Shinnosuke-san home? He's absent without a reason today." Kazama asked, before noticing Himawari crying.

"Hima, what happened to your Nii-san?" Nene asked the petite girl in front of them.

"Onii-Chan ran away from home... For good." Himawari answered, her eyes were bloodshot from all the tears.

That answer shook Ai to the very core, and she ran to the garden, only to see Shiro eating his food, and some black flowers growing mysteriously in the garden. Ai picked one of the flowers, then something in her mind snapped.

She then went inside the house via the garden's sliding doors, went into the kitchen, before beating Misae , who's been there since morning, mercilessly.

"Ai-Chan! Stop! beating her will not bring him back!" Masao said, going inside the house and went to hold her back, so that she stops beating Shin's parents up.

"STOP!? THIS FLOWER HOLDS ALL OF SHIN-SAMA'S FEELINGS WHEN YOU PESTS DESPISED HIM!" Ai screamed, breaking free from Masao, before pouncing him.

Ai then proceeded to strangle Masao, laughing maniacally, her black eyes turning into a bloody red, and went dull. But luckily Kazama, Nene and Bo were there, and held her off. While meanwhile Kuroiso phoned Ai's parents about the incident, and that Ai has gone insane during it. Masao's face is blue due to the strangling.

Meanwhile, north of Kasukabe, at Byakudan District.

"Hey!" A male voice called out to a sleeping Shinnosuke, who then opened his eyes lazily.

It was a boy at his age, with short raven black hair, and grey eyes. He is wearing tan shorts and a gray tank top with the logo 'D-Cross' T the chest. What's strange is that this boy's appearance resembles Shinnosuke perfectly.

"What?" Shinnosuke asked the boy.

"Get up! there's no sense sleeping on the streets here!" The boy explained, lending a hand to help him get up.

Shinnosuke then grabbed his hand and got up. He then stares at the boy, confused.

"Am i facing a mirror now?" Shinnosuke asked sarcastically.

"I was wondering the same thing. Now who in the world are you, and why are you sleeping there!?" He asked.

"My name is Nohara Shinnosuke, i ran away from home." Shinnosuke introduced.

"Oh... My name is Kizami Yuuya. Nice to meet someone who's doing the same thing." The boy said, revealing his name.

"Kizami? i saw that name in my father's office." Shinnosuke said, remembering the time when he 'visited' his father's office downtown.

"Wait. Your father's name... Could it be Hiroshi?" Yuuya asked curiously, as he met Hiroshi before back at his house, drinking liquor with Seiji, his father.

"Yes." Shinnosuke replied.

The duo then chatted, and quickly became friends. However Yuuya also declared Shinnosuke as his rival, after a draw when playing rock paper scissors (both always draw for some reason).

They then parted ways, with Shinnosuke thinking that if he ever come back to Saitama, he will eventually beat him.

That dark thought made something materializes inside one of Shinnosuke's Pockets. It was a ring that represents Dark Kabuto. Soon, in his time as an outcast, he WILL use it.

To be continued.

A/N well this fic is technically the sequel of Demon Rena, my other Kamen rider/ Other animes crossover. Stay tuned for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Child And His Rose

Shinnosuke finally got out of Saitama, and headed towards Tokyo. He then rented a motel room to stay. When exploring the motel, he found a black rose, and picked it. He then could feel that all of his sadness, despair, and hatred coursing to the flower, making it bloom.

"So, this is the power of darkness, huh?" He said to himself, before making a dark grin in his face.

over 2 years, mysterious murder cases happened, the victims who were attacked are victims who were sad, or having other negative emotions. However, there are one strange clue in each victims' bodies.

A black rose was lying on the ground, inches from the corpses. Several witnesses said that he's using a dark powered masked rider system, and is in the size of a child. Many now called him the dark child.

Shinnosuke is now at 5th grade in elementary school, and was the most talented student at Tokyo elementary. This of course, makes him popular with the girls, and envied by the boys.

One day...

shinnosuke was walking down the school's corridor, with a cheerful look on his face, but in the inside, he is grinning evilly.

"Hey Giant, isn't that the Nohara kid you were talking about?" A boy, with facial features of a fox asked, grinning.

"Yes, Suneo! That's the boy! Let's bully him!" Another boy, who is big and fat replied, before cracking his fist.

Both then proceeded to call him names, but was all ignored. now Giant is angry, and began to use his brawns instead of words.

"Useless! let's beat him u-" Giant said, swinging his fist at Shinnosuke.

But much to Giant's shock, Shinnosuke grappled his fist with one hand, before twisting it.

"AHHHH! LET GO! LET GO!" He said in agony, but was responded with a kick to his face, knocking him out.

"Sorry, but you need more than just bulk and muscle to bring me down." Shinnosuke said, his voice echoing, as if he's in darkness.

Suneo, on the other hand, just stared in fear, worried that Shinnosuke will after him next.

"Now you, do you want to suffer the same fate as him?" Shinnosuke's echoing voice said childishly.

Suneo then tried to run away, but he was punched in the back with lighting speed, knocking him out.

Shinnosuke then threw one of his roses to their unconscious bodies, before walking off while laughing maniacally. Even the laughter is echoing.

Later on...

"Stop!" A voice called out to Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke then turned around, and saw a boy, he is wearing round glasses, a yellow T-shirt, a pair of blue shorts, and blue shoes. He has short hair.

"What?" Shinnosuke asked nonchalantly.

"I've had enough of seeing you with Shizuka-Chan too often! I'm-" He said angrily, but was cut off.

"Jealous? Well, you are mistaken. I never liked that girl. If i like her, and with her often, THAT'S when you must be jealous, Nobi Nobita, the official lazyhead of the elementary." Shinnosuke said, his face still expressionless.

"Shut up!" Nobita screamed, before aiming a strange pistol in his right hand. It was Doraemon's Shock gun.

"Oh... You are going to fight me? Well then... I will erase you." Shinnosuke said with is echoing voice, his eyes widened insanely, and puts on his ring.

"Henshin." Shinnosuke said.

Nobita was shocked over the sight he had seen right in front of him, a few laser sounds were heard, before Nobita Screams in agony.

Shinnosuke had transformed into dark kabuto (masked form), and used the kunai gun to shoot Nobita 5 times. 3 shots collided with the shock gun's lasers. while 2 hit him straight in the chest.

"Doraemon... If you... Are there..." Nobita said weakly, before falling forward to the ground.

A black rose was then thrown at his body.

"Such marksmanship... It's not enough to stop me!" Shinnosuke said, his voice echoing, before walking off. Dark aura then came out of Nobita's Body and went into Shinnosuke's ring.

After graduating from elementary school, he then moved again, into the rural area of Hinamizawa. The reason he went there is that many people there suffered a syndrome whenever they were having negative emotions.

Upon reaching the village by a train that heads to Okinomiya, he then began to speak a word.

"I wonder how many people have suffered the darkness in this village." He said, before grinning evilly.

He then walked towards the road that leads to the village.

To be continued

A/N Well sorry guys for the long delay but school's just started! So stay tuned till this weekend!


	3. Chapter 3: When They Cry

Shinnosuke walked towards the village, still grinning. As he reached the dam at the outskirts, he sees 7 figures, 5 women, and 2 men.

Shinnosuke's grin became more menacing, as he saw that each of them has transformation devices, and decides to put on his ring.

"Henshin" Shinnosuke said as he inserted the ring to his left ring finger.

Nano waves spread all over his body, making a heavily armored suit, with a yellow visor.

it sent a sonic wave as it's eyes glows, making the 7 figures flinch.

"You are-!" A brown haired boy said, as Shinnosuke sees the Drake zecter flew to it's grip, which transformed him.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone's back to take back our zecters." A green haired woman said.

Keiichi's POV

'Seiji-Senpai? But it was already ages since we steal back all those zecters. Why did he notice now?' I thought to myself as i saw Dark Kabuto in front of us.

Rika (Who's now much taller, like satoko as of now), who's behind me puts on The TheBee Zecter on her brace, and said, "Henshin".

Nano waves then spread all over her body, making heavy armor for the torso, both arms, shoulders, and legs, with a beehive shaped visor.

She is now TheBee.

Normal POV

"Heh, Could it be Seiji bluffing us again?" Rika said casually, before making a kung fu stance.

"Seiji-Senpai seems different anyway right now." Satoko said, readying her Gattack Zecter that flew to her.

"No, it couldn't be Seiji." Rena said, readying the Sasword Zecter, which said, "STANDBY" before catching it.

"So, what kind of hell did you want?" Mion taunted, catching the Kick Hopper zecter that hops to her.

"You are?" Shion asked, catching the hopping Punch Hopper zecter.

Satoshi raised his right arm, which has a wrist bracer, and a bronze centaurus beetle zecter flew to his bracer, and rotates itself, and transforming him into Kamen rider ketaros.

"I want to see all of your strengths at once." Shinnosuke/ Dark Kabuto said.

"I'll accept your challenge, bring it on!" Satoshi said, as his transformation is done, and the Zecter said, "CHANGE BEETLE"

After that, all the remaining people transformed into riders.

"HENSHIN!" The remaining people said.

"CHANGE KICK HOPPER" Mion's Zecter said, As she transformed into Kamen Rider Kick Hopper

"CHANGE PUNCH HOPPER" Shion's Zecter said l, as she transformed into Kamen Rider Punch Hopper.

Rena turned into Sasword, and Satoko into Gattack.

The first combatants were Rika, Satoshi, and Satoko.

The 3 of them charged to Shinnosuke. In the fight, the 3 of them barely dented him, and Rika and Satoko were forced to cast off.

"Cast Off" Rika said, twisting The TheBee Zecter.

"Cast Off!" Satoko said, pulling the Gattack Zecter's horns to the back.

"CAST OFF" Both Zecters said, as their heavy armor launches themselves to Shinnosuke.

"CHANGE WASP" The TheBee Zecter said, and TheBee's black visor glowing white briefly.

Gattack's horns at it's helmet rose, and "CHANGE STAG BEETLE" The Gattack Zecter said, and Gattack's red visor glowed brightly for a second, before turning back.

"You two, let's use Clock up!" Satoshi suggested.

"CLOCK UP" The 3 zecters said as their users slapped the sides of their belts.

The 3 of them then moved in light speed, but they barely hit Shinnosuke, as he blocked their attacks fiercely while being sent above the ground.

"We gotta do something! He keeps blocking our attacks!" Satoko said, still in clock up mode.

"We gotta use our finishers! Rider beat!" Satoshi said, rotating the zecter to the back, "RIDER BEAT" which sent tachyon waves to his shoulders, before flowing to the kunai he got in his hand.

"Rider sting!" Rika said, pressing the button on her zecter, "RIDER STING" which sent tachyon waves to TheBee's Antennae, and back to the stinger.

Satoko took out Gattack's dual blades which were on her shoulders and positioned it into a pair of scissors. "RIDER CUTTING" Her Zecter said, sending tachyon waves to the blades.

The 3 of them then charged to stab Shinnosuke with their finisher moves, but...

In light speed, he said "Cast Off", before twitching the Dark Kabuto Zecter's horn and pulled it to the back, which then the zecter said "CAST OFF".

His heavy armor plates then launched themselves to the other riders, making their finishers to hit themselves. The horn that is at his chin rose to his forehead, and for a second, his yellow visor glowed gold before turning back when the Zecter said, "CHANGE BEETLE"

"UAGGGHHH!" Rika and Satoko screamed painfully, before their zecters said "CLOCK OVER" simultaneously.

"DRUAAAGHHH!!" Satoshi cried, his zecter also said the same thing.

The zecters then fled from their transformation devices as their masters' bodies hit the ground. They then reverted back into human form, unconscious.

"SATOSHI-KUN! CURSE YOU!" Shion screamed, charging at Shinnosuke in a frenzy.

Mion also charged forwards, preparing to kick Shinnosuke.

But neither of their attacks hit him, and were pushed back.

Shinnosuke then sees them twitching their zecters, before jumping high into the sky, before twitching them back.

"RIDER KICK" Mion's Zecter said, as she front flipped to make the kick.

"RIDER PUNCH" Shion's Zecter said, as she front flipped and makes a punch.

However Shinnosuke said "Clock up" with an echoing tone, before slapping the right side of his belt.

"CLOCK UP" The Zecter said as he moved in the speed of light, dodging the twins' attacks.

The finishers then collided with each other, causing great pain to the twins.

Their zecters then fled their belts, and the twins reverted back into human form, unconscious.

"What? Done already?" Shinnosuke taunted with his echoing voice.

Keiichi's body is now trembling, the 5 of them failed to beat a single person. However, Rena then moved forwards, pushing the Sasword zecter's tail an inch deeper.

"Cast off!" Rena said, before her zecter repeated, and blasts off her armor.

"CHANGE SCORPION" The zecter said, making Rena's green visor glow briefly.

"I-I'm Going too! Cast Off!" Keiichi said, pulling the Drake Zecter's tail.

"CAST OFF" The zecter said, making the armor blasts off.

"CHANGE DRAGONFLY" It said again, making Drake's cyan visor glow briefly.

Rena then proceeded to slash Shinnosuke fiercely, while Keiichi shoots him with his rider gun. None of the attacks hurt him, just makes him flinch.

"That's it?" Shinnosuke said, before Rena jumped back to Keiichi's side.

Both then prepared their finishers.

Keiichi folds the Drake Zecter's wings into a holographic sight, before saying "Rider Shooting" Before pulling it's tail.

"RIDER SHOOTING" The Zecter said, emitting a blue energy projectile in a large size.

"Rider Slash!" Rena said, pulling the Sasword Zecter's tail, before pushing it back.

"RIDER SLASH" The Zecter said, making tachyon waves surging to the sabre's blade.

"Rider Shooting And Slash!" The star crossed lovers said, launching their projectiles.

however Shinnosuke just pushed the 3 buttons on his zecter, which said " ONE TWO THREE" before pushing the horn back to it's original position.

"Rider kick" He said, pulling the horn back.

"RIDER KICK", The zecter said, emitting tachyon waves and dark aura to Dark Kabuto's horn, then surged back to his right leg.

Shinnosuke then Roundhouse kicked the combined projectiles, making it bounce back to Rena and Keiichi.

"UAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed in pain, while being sent flying to one of the dam's towers.

They then fall back to the ground. As they reached the ground, their zecters fled their transformation devices, reverting them back into human form.

"Y-You... Why... Seiji-Senpai..." Keiichi said, dying.

Shinnosuke then puts off his zecter, and the zecter glows and turned into a ring, turning him back to human form.

"Sorry, But i am not Yuuya's Father." Shinnosuke said, grinning.

Keiichi then closed his eyes, but before death, his left hand reached Rena's right hand, holding it.

a small tear rolled down his face upon death.

"Love, Friendship, Teamwork, all of those were nonsense to me." Shinnosuke said, as all the zecters flew to his hands and became rings.

Dark aura then emitted from the corpses, and into The Dark Kabuto ring.

Shinnosuke then walked off, to find another place where he might find more dark powers, soon the dark Hyper Zecter will be his.

Cicadas were then heard crying as He walked off

To Be Continued

A/N Well there goes the Higurashi characters' appearance and deaths! Keiichi and Rena were actually married each other, and had a daughter, but her parents died unknown to her. Later on i will make her appearance. Well anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! Cya!


	4. Chapter 4: God Speed Lust

Many years have passed since Hinamizawa, and Shinnosuke is now 17 years old (His appearance is now is exactly the same as Yuuya as of now), and was in the 1st year of Senior High School. During his time before, he beat many people who had darkness in them, and their darkness flowed into his ring. However the other rings flew away as their current user is ruthless. Anyway, these are the people whose darkness had been harnessed by Shinnosuke.

Rikka takanashi, Mei Misaki, Yuno Gasai, Ayano Aishi, Narukami Aki, And Junko Enoshima. After all those dark energy were harnessed, Shinnosuke finally created the Dark Hyper Zecter.

Now he's heading back to Tokyo to enroll in Tokioka Academy, a school that is said that coarse language and anything lewd are banned. He went there to check out if it's true.

Shinnosuke's POV

huff... They said anything lewd are banned here, but i'm seeing some lewd posters anywhere, with a sign that said SOX. I've heard of this terrorist group once, the leader is said to be a female student in this academy.

I was walking down the hallway to see a brown haired boy tripped on his feet and fell forwards to a silver haired girl, before jumping back in surprise.

"I'm so sorry!" The boy said, before running off.

I then sighed but then noticed something dark in the girl's blue eyes. They were heart shaped. I then felt some dark aura flow inside her.

"Well, i guess i already found my target. Anna Nishikinomiya, the student council president of this academy." I said to myself, before making a plan to get to her.

time skip, later at lunch time at the cafeteria.

I was eating at my desk as i saw Anna and A girl speaking, i eavesdropped their conversation soon enough.

"Haha! that's funny Nishikinomiya-San! But now let me ask you something." The girl said.

"Sure, Kajou-San!"

"Have you ever heard rumors about this _Dark Child_?"

"Mmhmm, i heard that people who wants to fight him dies before the fight is even started, and that every victims he killed has a black rose thrown nearby the body."

"I know, but that's scary, dying before the fight even started?"

"Yes, i really want to get rid of that guy if i see him, so the world can *gasp* Okuma-kun!"

Then the brown haired boy who Anna called Okuma came to them, with a hungry look in his face.

"U-umm Okuma-kun, will you taste my cookies?"

"Yes try her cookies, i got my bento filled with her cookies and it tastes really good!"

"Fine." Okuma said, taking the heart motif bento from the silver haired girl's hands.

He then took a bite, before making a disgusted face. I began to wonder what's happened, but i sense more dark aura snaked inside Anna. I then looked away, didn't want to hear anything from the trio anymore, before...

"I called the liquid, _Love Nectar_!" Anna said.

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" I heard Okuma screamed.

time skip, a few days later, 3rd person POV

Anna was walking to her academy with a smile in her face as she lewdly thinks about Tanukichi Okuma, her childhood friend she's Been lusting with. Before she left her house she stuffed a knife in her bag, to make sure Okuma didn't talk to other girls.

However as she walked, she noticed that it is getting darker. She then looked at the sun.

 **An Eclipse has happened, but there are no eclipses noted t** **hat day**.

She just shrugs it off her mind, and turned around a corner, only to see a kneeling figure. The figure wears a black helmet with a kabutomushi horn in the face, and a yellow visor, black armor with red circuits in his chest, a belt with a strange device on the buckle and the left side of it. underneath all those armor is a black bodysuit. What cathes her attention is that he **is holding a black rose**.

"A rose? Are you the dark Child?" She said, pulling her knife out of her bag.

The figure then stood up, staring at her.

"Hyaah!" Anna said, charging at the figure.

However in unbelievable speed, He threw the rose and waltzed right passed Anna, leaving a large wound at her sides.

"Aggh!" Anna screamed in agony, before falling to the ground, the rose the figure threw later fell on her head, as blood began seeping out of the wounds. She was dead.

The eclipse then subsided, and the figure vanishes without a trace.

However, a girl named Ayame Kajou witnessed all of that.

"Damn! Just as i was about to get him!"

"I-I can't believe that guy just killed Anna with just a s-single blow."

The duo then walked towards school, but noticed something odd. No teachers, staffs or even students were around. The most weird thing is, that the eclipse is back.

"What the hell's happening?" Ayame asked herself, confused as she and Tanukichi entered their classroom.

As they entered, a figure tries to kick the duo but was dodged.

As they looked at the figure, they couldn't believe who are they seeing right now. It was Shinnosuke, in the tokioka academy uniform, and holding a white rose.

"I will place your colors on this rose, the red of your spilling blood, and the black of your darkness." Shinnosuke said.

Ayame then stripped off her uniform, and guised as 'blue snow', the leader of the SOX, and Okuma in his SOX uniform.

"Henshin" Shinnosuke said, as his ring began to glow, and transforms him into Dark Kabuto- hyper form.

"CHANGE HYPER BEETLE." The zecter said.

"Now, get him!" Ayame said as she and Okuma charges at Hyper Dark Kabuto in great speed.

"HYPER CLOCK UP" The zecter said, after Shinnosuke slapped the button on the hyper zecter.

He then beat the duo senseless, and kills Tanukichi by cracking his skull open with his hands.

"I can't believe you are faster than... AHHH!" Ayame said, before she is punched even more by Shinnosuke.

"HYPER CLOCK OVER" The zecter said, returning Shinnosuke to normal speed

"The secret of my strength is this hyper zecter." He said, touching the hyper zecter.

"Why do you kill these innocents? I thought riders kills only worms!" Ayame yelled at him, who's strangling her in the air.

"Whether it's the worms or humans didn't matter to me. I kill these innocents for making my roses bloom more beautifully, that is the reason i fight." Shinnosuke said, punching Ayame, sending her flying to the wall.

"And the rose means darkness, love, hatred, sadness, and despair. Scatter with all of those i have." Shinnosuke said again holding her rose.

He then pulled the lever of the hyper zecter, which said "MAXIMUM RIDER POWER" Before pushing the buttons on the dark kabuto zecter.

"1 2 3" The zecter said, before having it's horn flipped from the right to the left.

"Hyper kick" He said, before flipping it back.

"RIDER KICK" The zecter said, sending tachyon waves to from it to the horn on Shinnosuke's helmet, before surging back to his leg.

Shinnosuke then kicked the stunned Ayame in her left side.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" She screams in agony, before falling forwards to the floor.

Shinnosuke then threw the rose to her corpse, before vanishing as the eclipse was over.

The rose then changed colour from white to black, with red liquid in the middle.

Shinnosuke then decided that it's time to put his time as an outcast to an end, and went back to Saitama, wanted to meet his little sister again.

"Hima, I'm coming home, my dear Imouto." Shinnosuke said, grinning as he rode his Dark Kabuto motorbike (a black, modified version of the Honda CBR1000R).

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5: The return

Byakudan District, Saitama.

A girl was seen playing with her hair in the streets, She has long orange hair, black eyes, and a canine teeth in the left side of her mouth. She is currently wearing a yellow T-shirt and an orange miniskirt.

Himawari POV

'I miss Onii-Chan... and no one wants to be my friend, they think i am a worm, but i am not one of them. I hope Onii-Chan came back.' I thought to myself as i played with my orange hair, with a sad expression in my face.

However, not long afterwards, i saw a black motorcycle coming towards me.

When it stopped, the driver puts off his helmet, and behind his helmet, is the face that shocks me to the very core.

"Hello, Hima-Chan, you've grown." The man said.

"W-Who are you? You look like Kizami Nii-San.." I asked him.

"You forgot about me? I am your Onii-Chan, Nohara Shinnosuke."

Those words make me shake in surprise, then unconsciously i hugged him, i already missed him so much for all these 16 years!

"So, you know Kizami, huh? I've met him too, at the day after i left home."

"Mmhmm. And i'm afraid he's going to destroy me, everyone thinks i am a monster... A worm."

"Don't worry Hima-Chan, let me handle this problem. Let's get you home first."

I nodded, and he puts on his helmet, i then sat at the back.

Kizami Residence

3rd person POV

Yuuya, in his Byakudan SHS uniform, is inspecting a strange rock, before a bad feeling surges into his mind. He had lost Himawari, Shin's little sister. She also feels like a sister to Yuuya, and yet, he almost hurt her.

Meanwhile, at Byakudan Senior High school cafeteria

"Chira. Chira, Chira." A brown haired girl in white seifuku said, holding a plate, with a cover above it. She is opening a peek cheerfully, so that the other student in front of her can't wait to eat.

"Umm, Can i have just a peek?" The random student said.

"I called this Chirarizushi." The girl said, while another male student behind her almost stood up from the chair, as he wanted to laugh.

The cover was then opened, revealing some ordinary sushi.

"So Kirisaki, this is Chirarizushi?" The male student behind her said, sweat dropping.

"Yes, Kurosaki." Kirisaki replied.

The random student then took a bite, before making a smile.

"So good! next time make Ibarizushi, OK?" He said, before the cafeteria door opens.

It was Shinnosuke, but due to his appearance, the 3 students think he was Yuuya.

"Hi, Kizami! please sit down here!" Kurosaki said, pointing to a chair nearby the random student.

Kirisaki quickly covers the sushi again, trying to give it to 'Yuuya'.

"Chira. Chira, Chira." She repeated her previous action, as Shinnosuke sat down at the other chair.

"Yuuya, try my Chirarizushi, OK?" Kirisaki offered, with a blush in her face.

Shinnosuke then took a bite, after swallowing it, he then smiled.

"It's good!" He said cheerfully.

"Eh?" Kurosaki gasped in surprise, as usually Yuuya commented on the food, but this is different.

"Yay! Yuuya likes my cooking!" Kirisaki said, spinning around happily.

Her leg then tripped on a chair leg, and before she hits the ground, Shinnosuke holds her, and stood her up again. Her face is now beet red.

"You OK?" Shinnosuke asked playfully.

"That doesn't seem the real you." Kurosaki said, his eyes slanted suspiciously.

"Where's your usual egocentric behavior, Kizami!?" The random student asked angrily.

"Ne, do you know where i am now?" Shinnosuke asked.

"HUH????!!!" Kurosaki said.

"You're here." The random student replied, with a weirdened look.

"No, i mean the other me! Did you guys see him today?"

"What do you want if you found him?" Kurosaki asked, now his face is angry.

"I will finish him off." Shinnosuke said casually.

Those words make the 3 students shocked, their mouths opened, and eyes widened.

"If you don't know, then i'm off! Ja ne (Later)!" Shinnosuke said cheerfully, before leaving the cafeteria.

"Hey don't tell me..." The random student said in disbelief, and crossed his arms.

"Yuuya got mimicked by a Worm..." Kirisaki said, her eyes are now teary.

Kurosaki then bolted out, wanted to find the real Yuuya. Right when he reached the school gates, he saw Yuuya in his casual clothes, walking by.

"Kizami!" Kurosaki said, before stopping and stares at Yuuya.

"You're the real one right?"

"Of course, who do you think i am? Walking the path of Heaven-" Yuuya said, about to raise his right arm, but was cut off, and his arm was put down by Kurosaki.

"OK! OK! I Know!"

Kurosaki then led him to a nearby park, and began to explain the problem, which surprised him.

"My mimic!?" Yuuya said

Kensuke just nodded.

"I see! It's him! And you brought him here." Yuuya said, before seeing someone coming behind Kurosaki.

It was Shinnosuke.

"You followed me!?" Kurosaki said.

"Give Himawari back!" Yuuya said.

"No. Hima-Chan doesn't want to see you anymore, she needs her real brother." Shinnosuke said childishly, his tone is similar to Yuuya, but more pitched, like a kid's.

"Don't lie!" Yuuya said angrily.

"It's not a lie! She said so."

"No way, then what is your other purpose here!?" Yuuya said, grabbing Shinnosuke by his shirt's collar.

Shinnosuke then yanked off, and released himself.

"You should be sad, because you are going to be erased from this world." Shinnosuke said, putting on his ring.

"Henshin!"

"HENSHIN"

Shinnosuke then transformed into dark kabuto.

"Then i will defeat you so this world can be protected! Henshin!" Yuuya said, as he puts on his ring.

"HENSHIN" A robotic voice said, before transforming Yuuya into Kamen Rider Kabuto.

Both of them then punched each others' fists.

To be continued

A/N Stay tooned for the fated battle! Cya!


	6. Chapter 6: A fateful battle

After their fists landed, the 2 of them were pushed back. Kurosaki then prepared a ring, which is familiar to Shinnosuke.

'That is... The Gattack Ring!'

"Kurosaki, don't interfere! This is my fight!" Yuuya said, before landing a punch to Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke then pulled out his kunai gun and shoots relentlessly at Yuuya, but all the shots were collided with Yuuya's kunai gun.

"Just give up. Hima-Chan will not see you again!" Shinnosuke said, moving closer to Yuuya, while firing his gun.

Shinnosuke then bashed Yuuya in the head, making him stumble back.

"I guess i have to use ultimate force then." Shinnosuke said, before doing a Cast Off.

"CAST OFF, CHANGE BEETLE." The zecter said, ejecting Shinnosuke's bulky armor, and raising the horn to his helmet. Yuuya then attempted to cast off too, but...

"You won't see her." Shinnosuke said plainly, Yuuya then shook in shock, and decides to not cast off.

Shinnosuke then charges at Yuuya, who didn't fight back.

'Why don't you fight, Kizami!?' Kurosaki said in his thoughts.

"Clock up!" Shinnosuke said, slapping the right side of his rider belt.

"CLOCK UP"

Shinnosuke then moved in light speed, and beat Yuuya relentlessly until... "CLOCK OVER" the clock up effect ends.

Kurosaki had enough of this, and transforms into Gattack.

"1 2 3" The zecter said as it's 3 buttons were pushed by Shinnosuke, before pulling the horn to the left side.

"Die. Rider Kick!"

"AAAARRRRGHHH!" Kurosaki roared, firing Gattack's shoulder cannons.

He then pulled Yuuya out of the fight, but Shinnosuke just stayed still.

Kurosaki and Yuuya returned to their human forms, and rests next to a sakura tree.

"My mimic! Where is he!?"

"He's not following us, it seems. But Kizami, why don't you fight back!?"

"Because... If i die, he will bring Himawari back here."

Those words shocked Kurosaki. He then punched Yuuya in the face.

"I thought you will rule over everything. And defend everything, from humans to amoeba." Kurosaki said in a firm tone, making Yuuya's eyes widen.

"Then... I will fight!" Yuuya said, now inspired, and readied his ring again.

"HENSHIN" Yuuya transformed into Kabuto.

"Cast Off" Yuuya said, before flipping the zecter's horn quickly.

"CAST OFF, CHANGE BEETLE" The bulky masked form's armor then launches away, and the red horn in the chin raises up.

"So, you now have the courage to face me?" Shinnosuke said, appearing behind a tree.

"I will defeat you, so that i can keep the world safe!"

"So be it." Shinnosuke said playfully, readying his kunai. He draws the kunai fast enough.

Yuuya stayed quiet and raised his kunai calmly.

A fierce battle then commences, with both sides fighting evenly. they slashed at each other with their kunais, and they made an avalanche break to finish their attacks, which sends them both stumble backwards.

"1 2 3" Both zecters said, as their 3 charging buttons were pushed, before having their horns flipped back.

"Rider Kick!" Both riders said simultaneously, before both of them flipped the horns of their zecters again.

"RRRRIDER KKKICK"

Both then made flying kicks, but when they collided, it just pushed them backwards, with Shinnosuke falling on his back, and Yuuya sommersaulted.

"Now to end the game." Yuuya said, raising his arm to the sky, before a hyper zecter materializes in his hand.

"What!? Where did you get that?!"

"The future."

"Tch!" Shinnosuke huffed, before another hyper zecter flies to his hand.

Both riders then placed their hyper zecters on their belts' left side.

"Hyper cast off!" Both of them said, before pushing the lever on the zecter.

"HHYYPPER CCAASSTT OOFF" Both zecters said.

Dark aura then surged over Shinnosuke, his chest armor still has the red markings, but with more black, and a black pair of wings appeared on the back armor, the horn at the helmet also has became pointed.

While bright aura surged over Yuuya, turning him into Hyper Kabuto.

"CCHHAANNGGEE, HHYYPPEER BBEEEETTLLEE."

A sword then flew to Yuuya's hand, and all the other zecters gather and attached on the sword.

"T-That!"

"How do you like this now?" Yuuya said, before pushing the hyper zecter's lever again.

"MAXIMUM RIDER POWER"

"KABUTO THEBEE DRAKE SASWORD POWER." The Sword shaped zecter said as Yuuya pushed the 4 colored buttons.

"ALL ZECTER COMBINED"

Yuuya then pulled the trigger, which is at the sword's handle, making the blade even more longer.

"MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON." The sword said, before Yuuya slashes Shinnosuke with it, sending him flying to a tree.

"UAGGGHH!" Shinnosuke screamed in agony as he is in midair.

after hitting the tree and sled back down, Yuuya and Kurosaki then approached him.

"Now tell me, where is Himawari?" Yuuya said, pointing his sword into Shinnosuke's neck.

"Enough." A feminine voice said coldly.

Yuuya, Kurosaki, And Shinnosuke looked at the source of the voice, it was Himawari.

"Himawari!" Yuuya said.

"Hima-Chan! Why didn't you stay at home?"

"There's no need for a fight, and more importantly, i made my choice. I won't return to Byakudan ever again." She said bluntly.

Those words shook both Yuuya and Kurosaki.

"See that? She already chose me."

"Stop talking nonsense, Himawari! He's an enem-"

"Stop!" She said, her right arm becoming a claw, which then returned into normal, as Yuuya stepped back a little.

"Let's go home, then." Shinnosuke said, before walking off, his hand holding Himawari's.

Yuuya returned into human form, all the zecters flew away (except for the kabuto zecter, which became a ring) and fell to his knees. He then shouted and punched the ground in fury.

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7: Friends

Yuuya still tried to find a way to get Himawari back. But now since she's with her brother, he think that wouldn't be a problem anymore. Yuuya is now walking through the streets and stopped at an alleyway when he saw something surprising. It was Kurosaki, he was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Hey, Kurosaki! Are you alright!?" Yuuya asked the unconscious Kurosaki, before noticing that there is a blue rose next to him.

'A blue rose?' Yuuya thought, before calling an ambulance using his phone.

After the ambulance took Kurosaki to the hospital hours later, Yuuya decided to find Shinnosuke. After searching for hours, he has finally found his house. Yuuya then knocked the door, and Himawari opened the door.

"Kizami-San? What are you doing here?" She asked, seemed alarmed due to the events yesterday.

"I need to talk to your brother for a while."

While inside, Yuuya sat on one of the cushions at the living room and began to talk to Shinnosuke, who's viewing his garden. Yuuya put his blazer on the table.

"So, Yuuya? What do you want this time?"

"I need your help Shin, but not as an enemy, but as a Best friend and Rival."

"Why should I?"

"Because i knew your past. You are cheerful but was abused by everyone. You thought you were hated by everyone."

"Yes, it's true, it's totally true. How do you know that?"

"We have almost the same pasts, and also, I wanted to free you from the darkness that lurks inside of you, and have your friends back."

"Friends? Kazama and the others were just nuisance, except for Ai, though..."

"There's not just Ai or Hima in this world, Shin! You gotta know how it feels like when you have friends nearby!" Yuuya began to talk loudly.

"Why are you telling me all of these!?" Shinnosuke asked in a high tone.

"Because we're friends." Yuuya grinned, lowering his tone.

Shinnosuke then gasped. A total silence showered the house for a few seconds.

"OK. What's your problem right now?" Shinnosuke asked.

"It's like this, I found Kurosaki unconscious in an Alleyway, and this nearby him." Yuuya explained, showing Shinnosuke the blue rose.

"Looks like the culprit is imitating my method on eliminating people. However, I sensed Kurosaki, he has no darkness. Which means this culprit attack their targets blindly!" Shinnosuke guessed.

"What did you do during your time as an outcast?" Yuuya asked.

Shinnosuke then tried to remember, it was Hinamizawa! The only place that has the Masked rider system users was there!

"Impossible, I thought i eliminated all of the riders there."

"Where?" Yuuya asked.

"Hinamizawa." Shinnosuke replied.

Yuuya then hangs his blazer on his right shoulder, ready to make a move on.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8: Final battle (plus epilogue)

The prodigious duo proceeded to Hinamizawa on bikes. Both of them were using the same type of motorcycles and even the designs were same, except for the colors. Shinnosuke's bike is black with yellow headlights, while Yuuya's is Red with Blue headlights.

Upon arriving at the said village, they found that the location was totally deserted. However they heard a noise, of people fighting at a distance, alongside with explosions. Both Shinnosuke and Yuuya then drove there to check it out. What they found was surprising.

They saw 6 people on the , who are probably the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers, fighting against a sole rider with golden body design that resembles a Caucasus beetle.

The 6 people were already at the limits, and changed back into human forms. Shinnosuke then recognized the 6 of them.

They were Kazama, Masao, Bo, Nene, Ai, and Mutoshi. However they were also grown up, looking very different from when they were kids, but ironically, Shinnosuke recognized them.

The duo then jumped from their bikes and landed in front of the golden rider.

"So you're the one who hurt Kurosaki!" Yuuya said.

"So She's the one? Let's get this over with then." Shinnosuke said.

"Isn't that..." Kazama said in surprise as he saw the figure who is next to Yuuya.

"Shin-Shin..." Ai said, her face now blushing hard.

"You guys just go! Me and Yuuya will take care of things here!" Shinnosuke said to the 6 friends, to which they agreed, and left.

Yuuya and Shinnosuke then looked at the golden rider again.

"Don't worry, I will colour my rose here, with your blood of treachery." A female voice, who is the rider said, drawing out a blue rose.

"Henshin" Both Shinnosuke and Yuuya said, putting on their rider rings.

"HENSHIN" The rings said, as they were put on.

Yuuya transformed into kabuto, while Shinnosuke is Dark Kabuto. A second after the transformation is completed, they instantly flipped the zecter's horns and their heavy armor launches off.

"CCCHHAAANNGEE BEETTLLEEE"

Now in rider form, Shinnosuke and Yuuya then slapped the right side of their belts, chanting "Clock Up!"

"CLOCK UP"

However, as the duo moved in high speed, the rider slapped the hyper zecter's button on her left side of her belt.

"HYPER CLOCK UP"

The rider then moved in a speed more faster than the duo, and beat them senseless.

"UAGGHH!"

The duo were bounced around the dam due to the unbelievable speed.

"HYPER CLOCK OVER" The rider then moved back in normal speed.

"I can't believe he also have a hyper zecter..." Shinnosuke said, trying to stand up.

"HYPER CLOCK UP"

"AHHHGHHHH!" Shinnosuke yelled in agony as the rider moved in super speed, and punched him, sending him flying backwards.

"U... Uaaaghhh..." Yuuya grunted in pain as he was also punched.

"HYPER CLOCK OVER"

"The source of my power is this hyper zecter i used, however you are already too late. The cradle carrying worm eggs were about to hatch inside the dam." Those words were almost the same as Shinnosuke's.

"Worm eggs!? So this dam exists to flood the whole Japan with worms!? Like a _kiss from a prince?_ " Yuuya said and asked, as his neck was held by the rider.

"That's right. There are already hundred thousands of worms ready to destroy humanity inside this dam."

"The world... Is about to be destroyed by worms... And you're OK with that!?" Yuuya asked.

"Whether if it's the worms or humans doesn't matter. Only the strongest and the most beautiful may look upon the rose, that's the very reason i fight." The rider said, before tossing Yuuya to the ground.

"And the rose means _love_ , **Scatter with my love**." She said again, holding the rose with both of her hands.

"Rider Kick!" She chanted, before pushing the lever of her hyper zecter.

"MAXIMUM RIDER POWER" The hyper zecter said, emitting tachyon waves to Caucasus' head, before surging back to her right leg.

"HYPER CLOCK OVER" Suddenly Shinnosuke, who transformed into Hyper dark kabuto, shielded Yuuya with his own body.

The kick hits Shinnosuke in the left hip, causing massive damage to him.

"Destroy his zecter! Hurry!" Shinnosuke said, as his body is surrounded by tachyon waves.

Yuuya then shot Caucasus' hyper zecter with his kunai gun, and Shinnosuke blows up a second after the hyper zecter is shot to pieces.

"Hyper cast off!" Yuuya said, as a hyper zecter materializes on his hand, and then inserted it to the left side of his belt, and pulled the zecter's lever.

"HYPER CAST OFF." A new array of armor then materializes in Kabuto's torso, and the shoulder armor then sharpens, and gives out a bright light, making an appearance of a beetle's wings. The horn on Kabuto's head then sharpens.

"CHANGE HYPER BEETLE" The zecter said, just as Yuuya was about to slap the zecter.

"HYPER CLOCK UP!" Suddenly time was rewinded to when Shinnosuke was about to be kicked.

Yuuya then appeared suddenly between Shinnosuke and Caucasus, and grasped Caucasus' hyper zecter and crushed it in his grasp.

"What!? Did you go back in time!?" Caucasus asked in shock, before She is sent flying from the dam with a single kick from Yuuya.

Then 2 rifles flew to both Yuuya and Shinnosuke.

"This is..." Shinnosuke said as he caught the rifle.

"The perfect zecter." Yuuya replied.

Suddenly multiple zecters flew towards their rifles, one of them being Caucasus' zecter which flew away from it's master, sending her back to human form.

She is a young adult with auburn hair, and has brown eyes. She wears a white beret and dress.

The TheBee, Drake, and Sasword zecters flew and latched themselves onto Yuuya's perfect zecter, while the Ketaros, Hercus, and Caucasus zecters flew towards Shinnosuke's.

"MMMAAAXXXIMMMUM RRRIIDDDEERRR POOOWWWEERRR" both hyper zecters said as their levers were pulled by their respective masters.

"KABUTO THEBEE DRAKE SASWORD POWER" Yuuya's perfect zecter said, as Yuuya pushed the 4 colour buttons respectively.

"DARK KABUTO KETAROS HERCUS CAUCASUS POWER" Shinnosuke's perfect zecter said.

"AAALLL ZZZEEECCCTTTEEERSS CCOOMMBIINNED" The zecters said, as the duo flew behind the girl in hyper clock up and aimed their weapons at her.

"MAXXIMUMM HYPPEERRR CCCYYCCCLOOONNEE" The zecters said as their triggers were pulled.

A massive, tornado like projectile emits from their rifles, hitting the girl and the dam, destroying both, and all the worm eggs inside the dam. The girl vanished into thin air as she died.

They then landed on one of the end of the dam, before releasing their zecters, making them return into human form, and the zecters turned into rings.

"Well, i guess this is it, huh Yuuya?"

"Yes. Now let's go home."

As they rode their bikes and began to depart from the dam, a blue rose, which is resting in the forest wilts, while a black one grows and blooms right next to it.

They returned to Byakudan. As they got off from their bikes, they were met by Shinnosuke's childhood friends, Kurosaki, and Kirisaki.

Ai then ran and pounced Shinnosuke, saying "I missed you so much!" and made him fall backwards to the ground.

"It's good to see you're OK, Yuuya!" Kirisaki said, as she hugged Yuuya tightly.

The others just smiled.

-Epilogue, Kasukabe Ginza.

At a Ginza, Kurosaki, Kirisaki, and Shinnosuke's childhood friends were hanging out. Each of them had a part time job.

Kurosaki works part time at a Soba shop, Kirisaki and Ai at a Minimarket, Masao became a manga writer, Bo became a waiter at the Ginza, Kazama as a librarian, Nene and Mutoshi as actors for a movie.

Meanwhile, outside the ginza, many kindergarten children came and said "Shinnosuke!"

"It should be Shinnosuke-San, right!?" He scolded.

Shinnosuke worked part time as a traffic policeman, with his little sister Himawari watching him from a distance, smiling.

After the kids went across a zebra-cross, one of them, a girl, asked Shinnosuke "Hey Nii-Chan, where is the guy that walks the path of heaven going to?"

"He's at Tokyo by now... Probably." Shinnosuke said, staring at a black rose which is blooming on one of the shrubs on the streets.

Now to Yuuya...

Yuuya is walking down the streets of Tokyo, holding a bowl of tofu. He had just helped a blue haired girl from being mugged.

"Ummm, Who are you!?" The girl asked.

"Grandmother said this... 'A Hundred nights.'" The boy said, raising his right hand, which is holding nothing.

He then points to the direction of the Tokyo Tower.

"My name is... Kizami... Yuuya."

-Fin~

A/N at last! This fic is done! I hope you guys enjoy it, and leave a review! Cya!

- _From YuuyaKizami21, a just passing through user_


End file.
